Fulfilled Reason
by L-Lupin
Summary: What does one do when his reason is fulfilled? Azure Kite may just found the answer by meeting his creator's daughter and the creator herself.


"…" Azure Kite lay's on the field with his eyes staring at the blue sky, Haseo isn't contacting him for the moment, probably busy with his true life he guessed. Since he wasn't being called, he just waits until his skills were needed.

He always does this, whenever he wasn't needed, he would try to relax his mind but that doesn't work often because his mind and body, always looks for anything to do but to rest, besides, he had been resting for a long time on his coffin, he doesn't want to rest any longer than that.

"Oh! Look out!" shouted by someone, this caught Azure Kite's attention, he looked further up with his eyes and saw a ball heading towards his face from the skies, he then used his quick agility to stand up and kick the ball gently with his right knees and then gently lets it roll down to his feet.

"…" he looks at the ball and then at the saffron haired girl that was running at his direction, she then stops right in front of him while catching her breath.

"Sorry about that, I just kicked the ball swiftly without thinking…" she said, she then looks up at Azure Kite, "Hey, you're one of mommy's Azure Knights, right?" she asked.

"…" Azure Kite looks at her, he had already known that this was Aura's daughter Zefie from the moment he saw her hair but this was the first time that they meet face to face since he's usually battling AIDA or out with Haseo's party. He then nods his head.

"I knew it! I'm Zefie and if I can ask, which one of the Azure Knights are you?" she innocently asked.

"…" Azure Kite is still practicing how to speak in a un-corrupted way but was still wasn't successful at it, "…A$n&e K:(e…" he said which caused the girl to look curiously at him.

"Sorry but what did you say?" Zefie asked again.

"…" Even if he tried again, he won't be able to say it properly so he just looks at her and then at the sky.

"…?" Zefie was still looking at him curiously, he was very strange and she was a little scared at talking to him because of how he looks but at the same time, that's the reason she talked to him, he reminds her of someone precious to her.

"…" Azure Kite was thinking as to how he could say his name until he heard the girl in front of him.

"Can't you speak?" she asked.

"…" Azure Kite nodded since she was partly right, the only thing he could say properly was Data Drain after all.

"I see…mommy did say that she made the knights hurriedly so they don't have a complete data…" She said while thinking, "Well, if you don't mind, is it okay if I referred to you in a different name?"

"…" Azure Kite stares at her and then nodded his head; she was Aura's daughter after all so it was part of his duty to serve her as well.

"Then I'll call you…Blue Shugo." Zefie said, they were Azure Knights after all and Azure is the same as blue and since he reminds her of Shugo, she had also used the boy's name.

"…" Azure Kite doesn't have any idea what or who Shugo is but he knows that blue is also Azure so he as usual, he nodded his head.

"Okay! Now that that's settled, let's talk about something else." Zefie energetically said, "Do you have anything to do, Blue Shugo?"

"…" Azure Kite shakes his head; he also thought that maybe playing with her isn't as hard as trying to relax.

"Then, let's play ball!" the girl exclaimed, "What type do you want to play?"

"…" Azure Kite stares at the ball on his feet; he then gently kicked it upwards and started to kick it with his other feet when it was within reach, when he kicked it up, he also used his knees and forehead for entertainment. Zefie looks at him happily; she was entertained by his soccer skills.

Azure Kite then let's the ball land on the ground and kicks it towards Zefie's way, she picked up the ball and looks at the knight, he nodded his head to her questioning stare, she then looks at the ball and releases her hold in it and started to kick it with her feet but she wasn't as good as Azure Kite as she couldn't control the ball so after the third kick, the ball rolls out from her and back to the ground.

"I can't do it as well as you could, you're really amazing at playing…soccer was it?" she looked at her new friend.

"…" Azure Kite had again nodded his head, he doesn't know why but he really was fond at the soccer sport.

"Well? Can you teach me how to do it as good as you can?" she asked while looking up at him expectantly.

"…" Azure Kite thought about his options, at one, he could play with his creator's daughter but anytime, Haseo might call him. He guessed that he could play with her until he was needed so he nodded his head.

"Yay!" Zefie shouted, the knight had then started to teach her how to synchronize her moves to the direction the ball was heading.

The two of them didn't expect that this bonding time would be as fun as they were experiencing, Zefie for one had thought that he wasn't a pretty bad company and he may look like Shugo but he has his own personality which she founds likeable, Azure Kite on the other hand had finally experienced something more fun than fighting various monsters.

"I'm beat!" Zefie shouted happily as she lay at the green fields, the two of them were resting after almost two hours of 'training', Zefie now can let the ball afloat with her two feet's but she still can't do it with her forehead.

"…" Azure Kite sighs as he was also lying on the green fields; the two of them were lying opposite each other and were looking at the sky.

"Hey, Blue Shugo?" Zefie said, trying to get the Azure Knights attention.

"…aah." Azure Kite grunted in a non offending manner, he can't nod his head because they weren't looking at each other so she won't see him, he then just use sounds.

"You're a really cool guy, so I wanted to say sorry…" the girl said in a sad tone.

"…aah??" Azure Kite slightly looked upward from his lying position to his companion; he also raised his voice in the end of his grunt so that it would sound to be a questioned one.

"When mommy said that she created the Azure Knights from her memories of the past heroes, I thought they don't have any feelings or emotions and just avatar's that can be ordered around…" she then gazed up to look at Azure Kite, "but you know, that's not the worst that I said…"

"…" the azure knight continues to stare at her which urges her to continue what she was saying.

"I told her that if they were created from her memory then that means she can re-create them again so I asked her, 'why do you repeatedly heal them if you were the one who created them? You can just build new ones when they were destroyed like my toys…' When I said that, she looks at me in a very sad way…" Zefie said.

"…" Azure Kite was still looking at her.

"When I studied about the concept of making avatars, I learned that when one avatar was created the way that mommy did, it can never be re-created again, not in the physical sense since they can be rebuild but in the mental sense since when she recreate another one from a destroyed one, it will look the same but its memories will not be remembered so it could be considered as a new entity in the same body…" Zefie explained.

"…" Azure Kite listens at what she was saying, he wasn't really surprised at what she was saying since he and the other two already knows about that.

"I then thought that maybe the reason that mommy was sad to even hear about you guys being destroyed is because she cares for all three of you…" Zefie said as she then lay's on the ground steadily.

"…" Azure Kite did the same and looks at the sky, if what she was saying is true, then that means the questions as to why he was so strong and why he has the ability to recover himself is answered, he had been wondering why the three of them had the ability to regenerate since that kind of skill requires an outside help which he gets from his creator.

"And now, I think I finally understand the reasons, you were a pretty nice guy just the way you are, and were friends now so I won't like it when something bad happens to you, so I hope you accept my apologies at what I talked to you about earlier." Zefie said as she stands up and looked at Azure Kite and the bowed her upper body, the azure knight then sat up from the ground and looks back at her.

"…" Azure Kite stares at her, "..ahh." he grunted which caused the girl to look up at his face; he then smiled at her which caused her to smile back and straighten her body.

"So, you're not mad?" she innocently asked.

"…" Azure Kite shakes his head.

"Really? Thank you! You know, you're a really nice guy, just like Shugo." Zefie said with a different kind of happiness after saying Shugo's name.

"…" Azure Kite again smiled at his new friend.

"Oh." Zefie said as she looks at the darkening sky, "I better go home now, I told mother that I would be out until nighttime so I should go now." She said, she then took the ball from the ground, "I guess I'll see you later, Blue Shugo" the girl said, she then started walking away until she heard Azure Kite move.

"…" Azure Kite had stood up and stands in front of her.

"What is it Blue Shugo?" Zefie asked, Azure Kite then looks at the way where she was going and started walking to it, he stopped and then looked back at her, he then raised his right arm to her direction.

"…" Azure Kite looks at Zefie.

"Hmm…" the girl looks at him, "Do you want to walk me home?" she asked.

"…ahh." Azure kite nodded with an agreeing grunt.

"Okay then!" Zefie energetically said, she ran up to his side and hold his offered arm, the two of them had started walking while Zefie took the opportunity and started talking about various things which Azure Kite paid attention to.

They continued this until they had reached one of the portals of the cyberspace where Aura was located.

"Well, were here." Zefie said as she withdraws her hand from Azure Kite, "I had a great time, Blue Shugo, I hope we can do it again!" she happily said.

"…" Azure Kite nodded his head.

"Until later then!" she said as she started walking to the portal but before her last step was made, she looks back at the azure knight who was about to turn around but steadied himself to look at her.

"…ahh?" Azure Kite made the questioned grunt.

"By the way, can I ask you a favor?" Zefie asked where the knight nodded his head, "Can you introduce me to the other knights next time?" she asked.

"…" Azure Kite nodded but he wondered why she would want to meet the others.

"Well to tell you the truth, there was only one other knight that I wanted to meet personally, I think his title was 'The Azure Flame'." Zefie said.

"…" Azure Kite then looked at her interestingly since she actually just asked if she wants to meet him.

"In case your wondering, it's because of all the other knights, the azure flame is the one that mommy always talks about." Zefie said which caused the said azure flame to slightly widen his eyes.

"…ahhh?" he asked in a questioned tone as to what she means.

"Well since were friends, I guess I could tell you a secret but this should only remain between the two of us, okay?" Zefie asked where the flame knight nodded his head, "Well, I think that mommy has some special feelings for your leader." The girl continued.

"…!!" Azure Kite had his eyes opened so wide now.

"Don't worry; I still think that you're greater, even though I haven't met your leader personally. I just want to know what type of guy he was since out of all the other knights, he always get mommies attention, I think she even spends half of her days just thinking about him." Zefie finally finished.

"…" Azure Kite just looks at her with the same wide eyes.

"Well, I'm going now, don't forget about my request, okay?" Zefie said as she enters the portal and then disappears from the knight's sight.

"…" Azure Kite just stood there and continues to stare at the portal which is long gone, he was thinking about the girl's revelation and the possibility of his creator having feelings for him, he then thought that the only way that he'll get any answer was to ask Aura directly.

Azure Kite lay's at the same field he was seven days ago, it had been a very tiring but fun week since he was able to fight some rampaging monsters with Haseo's party but his mind still had a part of wondering. The conversation about his creator liking him never left his thoughts, that's why he wanted to talk to her but he doesn't know how so he was laying there and thinking of ways he can contact Aura.

"…" Azure Kite stares at the blue sky, he then closed his eyes to think but images flashed his mind, all of these were images about his creator and the only thing that he thought is that what would he do when it was confirmed that Aura likes him, he thought about the countable times that he was able to see her and talk to her, he even remembered the feeling he had at the time that he was in his coffin.

He was wondering if he failed her since he wasn't able to defeat his enemy and wasn't able to do what she requests, when he thought that Aura might be harmed if he wasn't able to accomplish his goal, his senses to fight had suddenly arise and his will to recover had helped him to regenerate, it also happened again when he was losing to his fight with Haseo, back then when the thought of Aura being hurt crossed his mind, his determination to win had revealed itself and he was able to become the Azure Flame God, and even if he was still defeated, the determination he had to protect Aura helped him to recover.

He then wonders if that feeling means that he also had fallen for his creator, he wouldn't want to disappoint her that's for sure, and if protecting the world is what she wants, he would do it without question. He then figured that he also had indeed possessed some special affections for the white haired girl but he also considers the fact that his basis just started with what Zefie 'thought' her mother was feeling and thinking so he shouldn't get his hopes up for a mere thought, the only way to find out about it is to ask her after all so he should stop this and go back to thinking of ways to meet his creator.

When he opened his eyes, he wondered how much time had passed since the usually blue sky above was covered in white clouds though he wondered why the clouds looks so close.

"Hello." the cloud seemed to have said, that or Azure Kite was dreaming.

"…" Azure Kite only stares at the clouds; he then noticed that the clouds were shaped together unlike their usually scattered shapes. He then followed its direction with his eyes and was then able to see two orbs of the blue sky but when he looked closely, he saw that those weren't the sky but someone's blue eyes; he then found out that the clouds he was looking at earlier weren't clouds at all but a pretty long hair. There was only one person he knew that had those physical characteristics.

"Do you mind if I sat with you?" Aura asked.

"…" Azure Kite shakes his head while lowering his face on his clothes.

Aura then sits beside the azure knight, the said knight had also sat up but he was looking straightly while the white haired girl was looking at the sky. After a while, Azure Kite would glance at her but quickly looks straightly so that he wouldn't be caught at what he was doing, he also wondered what Aura was doing there.

"I see that you're doing your duty heartily." Aura remarked, she then looks at the knight on her right.

"…ah." Azure Kite grunted while still looking at the fields ahead.

"…Well, how was being with Haseo's group? I hope you weren't forcing yourself just because I asked you to protect the world." Aura said in a depressing tone.

"…" Azure Kite was looking at the road with his usual stare.

The real reason that Aura was there was because of the slight injuries she sensed that Azure Kite was having with, this past week weren't just a simple fighting one since most of the time, it was just him and Haseo since they were on the move during night time which caused the azure knight to not enough time to rest, his body may function well but his mind still needs time to rest, that's why she was here to at least know that he wasn't pushing himself too hard.

Though there was another reason that she wasn't about to tell him.

"…Kite" Aura called him with the name she had based him from; the name caused the azure knight to look at her with his glare.

"..n0…4z/re…K/+e…" Azure Kite replied while still looking at her threateningly, he doesn't know why but whenever he was referred to as Kite, he feels like he wasn't really the one that was being spoken to, if there is any name that he wants to be called then that was Azure Kite, the name that she gave him.

"…You really are different from him…forgive me…" Aura said as she then looks at the fields with a sad face.

"…" Azure Kite then looks at the sky and remembered what he was thinking about before Aura came, it was a bad thing that he just maked her sad, he may had just lost his chance to find out the answer to his questions.

"…Azure Kite…" Aura called after a few minutes.

"…ahh?" Azure Kite asked, his name sounds good when she calls him.

"Are you…in any case…mad at me?" Aura uncertainly asked, Azure Kite then looked at her with wide eyes.

"…" Azure Kite started thinking what she could mean by that.

"I mean…do you want to do anything besides following my orders? Have the thought of just being free from me ever crossed your mind?" Aura explained.

"…" Azure Kite just stares at her, she then continued to explain.

"The fate of the world can finally be placed in the hands of the players…the Azure Knights isn't needed anymore so…in other sense, the world doesn't need me anymore and I don't want to drag the knights in this fate…if you want, I may be able to give you enough data so that you may be able to enjoy the rest of your life on your own accord…" Aura said, in truth, she wants the knights to be happy until their last days and she would do anything for that to happen.

"…" Azure Kite stares at her, she had always been letting others find happiness ever since she was created, and he had found out that she even sacrificed herself just so the players would be able to enjoy the world.

He then remembered the time when he was researching data that Aura's wish was to live and nothing more, but the way she was living seems that it was dedicated to others, Azure Kite knows that when one is alive, that means it has a reason to be alive but he wonders what would happen if that reason was fulfilled?

Would they be destroyed? Would they move on? He doesn't know the answer but one thing he knows is that Aura's reason still wasn't fulfilled, and his is, it's now be destroyed or move on.

"What do you say…?" Aura asked, she was sure that he would agree, the original Kite would move on if he was asked he would stay with his friends and then help each other.

"…" Azure Kite hides his eyes with his bangs, "..ahh." he grunted.

"What?" Aura asked, her question was answered when he suddenly kissed her.

"…" Azure Kite was transferring his data memories to her with the use of his lips; he may have just found a reason to kiss her and get away with it.

"…" The kiss on Aura's side was very likeable if she would say, her mind had then started to hear Azure Kite's thoughts and in her mind's eye, she could see visions that Azure Kite wants' her to see.

The kiss had ended after a few minutes; the two of them had then looked straight at each other and looked at the field in front of them at the same time, Aura's face was slightly bright colored while Azure Kite covered his face underneath his clothes and bangs.

"…So…you don't accept my offer…" Aura said after a few minutes of silence.

'_My life is dedicated to you and only you' _was one of the phrases that she heard.

"..ahh." Azure Kite maked an agreeing sound.

"…You really are different from him…" Aura said as she recalled another phrase.

'_He may say yes but him and me are different, you are his guide and I am your knight, a guided one may leave when his reason is fulfilled but a knight who guards will never leave even if he has fulfilled his reasons...'_ the phrase said.

"…" Azure Kite stares at the field but then nodded his head.

"…When I created you, I thought you and he would be the same, but I was wrong…" Aura started.

'_I am me and he is him, I will never leave your side, even if you ask me too.'_

"But I was wrong; you evolved and developed your own personality, you are an entirely different being than him." Aura said with happiness in her voice, "I guess that was the reason I have fallen for you…"

"…"Azure Kite was happy that she now understands that he was him but the final statement maked him looked at her with wide eyes and opened mouth.

"You didn't control yourself when you're sending your message, Blue Shugo." Aura said with amusement in her voice, Azure Kite then found out that he really wasn't able to send the message properly and he unknowingly send the vision of him and Zefie in the fields last week on her mind with his kiss.

"…" Azure Kite was slightly nervous at what she could say but he just waited for it with a calm face.

"You know…it was true." Aura started which caused the azure knight beside her to smile, "I thought when I created you, I would have the feeling of guidance for you, just like I did with him but when you develop your own personality, I have indeed fallen for who you are and for what you do." She confessed with pink tinges on her cheeks, she was also looking away at his direction.

"…" Azure Kite couldn't be happy anymore than how happy he was at the moment; he then used his kind smile on her.

"So…you just kissed me to transport your message or-!" she wasn't able to finish her question when Azure Kite had again kissed her on the lips.

This time, the kiss was gentler and more passionate; Azure Kite wasn't doing this to transfer messages anymore, the kiss ended when they were out of breath.

"…" Azure Kite smiles at her.

"You just answer the question, right?" Aura asked as she tries to relax herself.

The two of them had then enjoyed the moment together; Azure Kite finally understood the answer about one's fulfilled reason, that is the fact that they were now able to make the right decision after fulfilling their reason to live, it's up to them if they would move on or be destroyed or anything really, his decision was to start another reason for his life, that reason is embed in the last phrase that he said to Aura.

'_I may have fulfilled my reason to live but that does not stop me from helping you finish your own reason to…'_


End file.
